For the Last Time
by FairiesInOurHearts
Summary: Gray could only write three words. AU, slight [Gruvia].


**A/N: I was just wasting my time, browsing the internet, then I came across this article about the WWII, and I started bawling my eyes out and just. I couldn't help myself.**

 **So many people died back then, it's so strange and painful to think about it. God knows how they felt in their last moments, and I wish no one would ever experience anything like that again, but, it's only my wishful thinking. As long as there are men, there will be wars. As long as there are wars, there will be victims.**

* * *

They were marching, heads held high, down the muddy road that lead to their demise. Around them, soldiers were making sure nobody escaped. The sky was dark and cloudy.

The silent whispers of scared children echoed in the adults' ears, and it took them all they had not to run towards them and hug them, whisper, lie to them that everything would be alright. Maybe the death would be quick and painless, so they wouldn't have to suffer for too long.

As the cold crept up everyone's spine, they wished this would all be over already.

Gray felt confused. He knew he should be scared right now, terrified, but the only feeling he could register was confusion. It happened so fast, after all – one minute he was joking with his friends, trying to stay cheerful even in the middle of the war, the next he was violently pulled back to reality when _they_ came and told Gray and the others to follow them. There was no need for further explanation. It was obvious to where.

…

They were allowed a final goodbye. That is, they were allowed to write a message to their friends and family, and nothing more. Gray stared at his piece of paper for a long time. Eventually, he wrote three words: "Keep on fighting." The message was addressed to no one in particular and everyone at the same time. He just couldn't choose. Next to him, a young boy was writing, with shaking hands, a long message to his parents. He was sobbing. A middle aged woman finished a letter to her husband and children, and then hugged it against herself tightly. In a corner, an entire family was hugging, for the last time.

When Gray turned around, he counted how many of his close friends were there. The answer was five. Lisanna was sitting in the corner, rereading her letter for what had to be the fifth time. She seemed disturbingly calm, although Gray could see the slight quiver of her mouth. Loke and Cana were smoking and drinking, figures small and shaking. Cana spilled more alcohol than Gray had ever seen her spill. Erza was crying. Gray couldn't blame her – she and Jellal had just gotten engaged. She was supposed to become a bride in a few months, she was supposed to start a family she always wanted, and now her future was gone, erased completely. She didn't know what to write. He couldn't blame her for that, either. No matter what she wrote, the result would still be the same. Jellal would be broken beyond repair.

He walked over to the last one of his friends. Juvia was sitting on the ground, still, her letter neatly folded at her side. If Gray had to guess, he supposed the letter was addressed to Gajeel, as he was the closest to family that Juvia had. He sat next to her, and said nothing. The clock was ticking. An eternity or maybe just a second later, the commander came in.

It was time.

…

A child's cry pierced the silence. The soldiers started yelling, telling the little girl to shut up. Gray closed his eyes tightly. If she didn't stop crying soon, then-

Juvia reached over to the girl and hugged her. Stunned, she stopped crying. A long moment passed before everyone started breathing again, realizing that the two of them would receive no punishment. Not yet. Juvia picked the little girl up and carried her over to Erza, who had motioned her to come. Erza took the child from Juvia and started soothing and calming her.

Slowly, the blue haired woman made her way towards Gray. She settled a few inches away from him, walking in the same pace. Soon enough, he heard her sniffling. The tears she had been trying to hold in started making their way down her cheeks, and she began crying. Then it hit Gray suddenly.

They were going to die.

This group of people marching so solemnly, this was a death parade. There was a reason why so many were shaking, why so many were crying, why so many were left numb. There was a reason Lisanna kept calling out to her brother and sister, shaking from the cold, from the fear, from the anger and sadness. Cana wasn't clenching her fists so hard they started bleeding just because. She wasn't biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming for no cause. Loke didn't hug her because he wanted to flirt, as usual. He wanted to feel human contact. For what might be (after all, _hope dies last_ ) the last time, he wanted to be close to someone.

Erza wanted to be a mother. In her final moments, that's what she would be, holding that little girl and telling her she's not alone – Erza was with her. Erza was strong. She was strong because she was always needed, she was always a leader. So now, she would be strong once again, one final time, for that little girl. For the little girl she would never have.

Juvia kept on weeping. Her blue eyes were overflowing with tears, and she didn't try to stop them. She was trembling and shivering, so afraid, not at all ready. But then, she raised her head and looked at Gray. With what must have been an inhuman effort, she smiled. She sent him a smile so dazzling, so bright, Gray just had to give in.

The first tear fell.

He was leaving so many of his friends behind. He wouldn't get to be a part of their lives anymore. He would be gone. He couldn't fight Natsu and Gajeel anymore, he couldn't tease Lucy, couldn't annoy Lyon or run away from Erza after making her angry. He couldn't drink with Cana and Loke or listen to the Strauss siblings bicker fondly. He couldn't smile with all of them anymore. Like a lightning, it all flashed before his eyes. It's all gone.

All the chances he had to lead a happy life.

All the chances to lead it with Juvia by his side.

He wouldn't get the chance to ask her out on that date she was waiting for, the one his friends always annoyed him about, the one he secretly wanted as well. He would never embarrass himself by buying her flowers, but then feel the embarrassment disappear when he'd see the smile on her face. He would never walk along the river with her, she wouldn't get cold, he wouldn't lend her his jacket he tried so hard to keep on for that reason only.

And how he wanted to kiss her right now.

Instead, all he could do, all he would ever get from the future that wasn't meant to be, was holding her hand. So he reached out. She took hold of it tightly. And he smiled at her, and smiled with her, and cried because he didn't want his life to end this way, but he had no say in it.

He closed his eyes.

The Death Parade marched on to its final destination.


End file.
